particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nationalist Party
The Nationalist Party was founded in 2390 in Lodamun. It was founded in response to the Tyranny which had befallen Lodamun by Black Supremacists of the Black People's Party. The NP along with a former Conervative power managed to defeat the black Supremacists. The Black People's Party after a short while ceased to exist due to internal conflicts due to the rise of the Nationalist Party lead by Nick Griffin. History The party was founded in 2390. It performed very well in its first elections taking 92 of the 325 seats in the parliment in November 2390. Since then the party has never controlled less that 121 seats and has been the major party in Ludamun politics. In October 2404 the NP managed to ban all further immigration into Ludamun making it one of the most isolationist countries in the world. This did lead to the formation of left wing parties who wanted to reverse these actions by the Nationalist Party. In January 2413 it was promoted to the leadership of the Anti Multiculturalism League and they assigned John Tyndall as their Represenative, this has since made the party bigger and has brought in extra funding to help fight its campaigns both in Ludamun and Internationally. Positions The Nationalist Party is in large agreement with the Radical Nationalist principles. The Natiolist Party positions are as follows: 1. They believe in the creation of a voluntary state religion, reflecting the culture of the people. 2. They believe in the death penalty and, in extreme circumstances, torture as methods of punishing treason, first-degree murder, and other capital crimes. 3. They believe in the sanctity of the traditional family, and are therefore against gay marriage and abortion, except in cases where the life of the mother is at risk. 4. They believe that the international community cannot and should not interfere in a country's build-up of military power. 5. They believe that it is the duty of the State to project its power abroad, thus showing the supremacy of its own culture. They therefore pursue expansionist and interventionist foreign policies. 6. They are vehemently opposed to multiculturalism, and place restrictions on immigration. 7. They believe that the state should provide health care, education, legal counsel, defence industries, and other institutions to its people. *NP is opposed to private enterprise in these areas. 8. They believe in patriotic education and instilling a sense of sacrifice for the Nation in each child. 9. The Nationalist Party believs in allowing Females to serve in the military, however they place believe in restrictions on certain races and religions based on national security and the loyalty of the people serving in the military. Election Results Election Results History Table Month Votes Total Votes Votes (%) Votes (%) (+) Seats Total Seats Seats (%) Seats (+) November 2390 19,048,258 63,053,790 30.21 +30.21 92 325 28.31 +92 July 2391 28,990,315 65,641,791 44.16 +13.95 141 325 43.38 +49 July 2394 27,773,373 66,364,189 41.85 -2.31 132 325 40.62 -9 July 2397 25,699,189 62,865,954 40.88 -0.97 131 325 40.31 -1 August 2397 25,815,204 62,789,616 41.11 +0.23 131 325 40.31 +0 January 2398 25,995,720 62,777,729 41.41 +0.30 133 325 40.92 +2 August 2398 24,535,772 61,973,252 39.59 -1.82 126 325 38.77 -7 February 2399 25,089,188 61,957,128 40.49 +0.90 130 325 40.00 +4 February 2401 67,369,827 67,478,866 99.84 +59.34 325 325 100.00 +195 February 2404 78,325,978 78,571,311 99.69 -0.15 325 325 100.00 +0 February 2405 76,936,344 78,828,152 97.60 -2.09 318 325 97.85 -7 August 2407 31,045,963 63,607,487 48.81 -48.79 306 599 51.09 -12 August 2410 27,165,572 76,341,204 35.58 -13.22 213 599 35.56 -93 Membership At the present, the Nationalist Party has 3,659,400 registered members. Relations with Other Parties In no particular order, the grade represents how easily NP has been able to work with them. The % is how often NP has shared the same side of an issue with the party in question. Free Lodamun (B) (%48) The Nationalist Party feel as if they can easily work alongside the FL in parliment to create a better Lodamun. Although we may not see eye to eye on critical issues such as race and immigration the FL has not let these issues cloud their judgement of NP and our policies put forward. Both our parties believe the Lodamun should be able to defend itself and have a well trained military, we also believe in a strong national identity even though we may differ on ways to achieve this. Moderate Republican Party (E) (%33) Seen as a poodle to the URP by the Nationalist Party we feel that alot of what this party stands for is to abhorent to support. We also oppose their sympathy with the Republican terroists of Lodamun. Lodamun Distributionist Party (D) (%36) The NP disagrees with much of what the LDP promotes, however we feel that they are more open to different views and are more open to the NP. United Republics Party (F-) (%23) The Nationalist Party views the URP as traitors and terroists, they feel that they are bordering on the line of being a illegtimate party. Thier leader has encouraged his supporters to murder the Nationalist Party leader which he refused to apoligise for. The URP are encouraging racial genocide and immoral society, they encourage the mixing of races, the adoption and promotion of homosexuality. We feel that the URP will destroy Lodamun, they are ripping down all that the NP achieved which lead Lodamun to prosper. The URP are also strong republicans are are trying to depose the monarchy of Lodamun. As well they are very Capitalist and promote essential industries be put under private ownership, something that the Nationalist Party opposes. Tiggerbr Party (C?) (%44) The NP do not know what to make of this party yet, they are not very visible in the political process. U K L Democratic Socialist Party (?) (%?) The NP awaits to see what platform this party takes in the political process of Lodamun. Category: Radical Nationalism Category:Parties of Lodamun